


[VID] The Terror || Marche Funèbre

by willowbilly



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Closed Captions Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Religious Content, also: the toe amputation, i.e. an unsettling musical rendition of the Hail Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbilly/pseuds/willowbilly
Summary: Much like that seal, this show eviscerated me. Get it? GET IT? Anyway I think making vids counts as my newest coping mechanism R.I.P.Music: "Marche Funèbre (yrazor)" by Soap&Skin





	[VID] The Terror || Marche Funèbre

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, and if you want, you can also reblog it [here!](http://willowbilly.tumblr.com/post/179196529831/the-terror-marche-fun%C3%A8bre-warnings-for-blood)
> 
> Thanks for watching! :)


End file.
